When First Love Ends
by too-much-romance
Summary: You remember, right, Holy Roman Empire? I do. I'll never forget. Thank you, my love. This is goodbye. A Hetalia interpretation of Vocaloid's Miku Hatsune's "Hajimete Koi ga Owaru Toki" in North Italy's point of view.


**Title **– When First Love Ends

**Started **– 7-16-10

**Finished **– 7-18-10 (3AM)

**Characters **– N. Italy, Germany

**Genre **- Romance

**Rating **– K

Upfront Summary [the summary that shows up with all the other information before you click on to read the story] = You remember, right, Holy Roman Empire? I do. I'll never forget. Thank you, my love. This is goodbye. A Hetalia interpretation of Vocaloid's Miku Hatsune's "Hajimete Koi ga Owaru Toki" in North Italy's point of view.

**A/N** - The idea came to me in a flash. I wasn't exactly THINKING of a character song idea when I made my own English translation of the song (which, not to toot my own horn, came out pretty damn well. Hohoho~), but…somehow…These two came to mind. It's my first time trying to write in this point of view, so…**Grey**! Why don't YOU proofread this thing! You love tenses like these! XD

Just in case, here's a small key:

~(SceneChange/EndScene)~

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics_

EMPHASIS/LOUD

Narration

'So-called'

**Disclaimer = I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia/APH. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did, I'd make the REAL ending of Chapter Chibitalia. :D**

**Disclaimer = I do not own Vocaloid or their songs. Crypton and Yamaha do. If I did, I'd make all the music sheets to all the songs available for ALL instruments! I feel sorry for those deprived violinists…**

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy (and review, telling me if I murdered the song or not ^^; ) it.

~~~(When First Love Ends_START)~~~

_The first and last kiss we shared tasted salty with my tears._

_Just like the love I'd heard from Great Grandpa Rome,_

_They were waiting for only us, and the fanfare for the battle to begin._

~()~

It's FREEZING! Brrr! Is it always this cold at Germany's place? Or maybe he's being 'cold' to someone and that's why. Heheh! Like that's how it works…

I'm with Germany! Well, I _was_. Right now, he's off getting groceries. He said that he would be making dinner for us tonight. I don't know why, but he also said that I could make pasta in the kitchen! Germany can be really sweet and kind and thoughtful when he wants to be! I love him!

I hope he is calm waiting in that long line to the cash register. I hope he's not worrying about making me wait at the station for him. It's a lot colder now, but that's just because the sun's down and not that many people are here. I shiver and hold myself in my arms.

While I wait, I might as well enjoy the beautiful scenery, right? Everything's so white and bright! Germany is covered in snow! The Christmas decorations are up; it feels so magical. Wow!~ I love Germany!

…Huh? No, no. I love Luddy's country and his personality. It's very different than the way Austria feels about Hungary, or Switzerland to Japan. I say it all the time, but it's not like that. He hasn't done anything super strange, so I'm sure Germany understands.

After all, he's never said it back.

And that's just how it should be!

The way Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Japan, and everyone else feels for only one person…I feel for Holy Roman Empire. So, it's useless. I _can't_ feel that way about Germany, and he can't feel that way about me either.

Every time I've questioned that, sweet memories of my Holy Roman Empire would come flashing back, and I'd want to cry.

Remember the day that you left? After we exchanged our vows, and you walked nearly backwards just to see the last of me? You waved and waved and I smiled and waved back like the doubt wasn't there. You had been so troubled around the house, and then to throw yourself into such a war with Fratello France? I…I thought that it might have really been goodbye.

But I smiled and didn't cry as you left, as you promised me you'd come back. I didn't want to give you more trouble. I know you must be watching me right now, but I'm wondering if I can cry.

"Italy." I turn around so quickly, but…

I'm thankful for the train that passes by, blowing these tears away before Germany could see. They're just snow now.

~()~

"Are you alright?" Germany asks me worriedly.

"Yep, just a little cold."

"I'm sorry." He lifts up the grocery bags. "The line was a little long."

"It's okay, I understand." I wished to have asked a friend in Germany to cut him, but that's kinda mean. I feel uneasy though. And Germany still has that worried look.

I'm uneasy…but also a little hungry. I look around and luckily see a familiar diner! They served pasta there!

Holy Roman Empire and I once got groceries together. We were so little then that the cashier guy almost didn't take our money. And then you got out your sword and… We were on our way home when I saw two cute-looking humans pointing at the place. They wanted to eat there. The guy kissed the girl on the forehead, said they loved each other, and went inside. I turned to you, but you hadn't noticed. You were just holding my hand making sure I wouldn't run away from you again, and I…I wanted to do that.

But I knew we didn't have money for eating expensive food. So I decided to make the food myself, with my own special sauce! I mean, you always shared your food with me, Holy Roman Empire. So why was it that when I had the plate all prepared, I couldn't do it? What was I so scared of? I would say that it was just a thank you gift for all those times you helped me. I wouldn't tell you about the couple I saw that day. You didn't have to know. As long as you accepted it, then it wouldn't matter to me if that became us one day.

…Now is that what I really thought?

Did I already know then that you were leaving, and the pasta was a thank you _and_ goodbye present?

No, I never did. I never thought that day would come. I promised you too to wait forever for you, with sweets upon your return. I was trembling, wishing you would never go and just keep waving at me and promising me forever. Your soldiers really wanted this war though, and just the thought of them being your motivation…I felt like I didn't have a chance.

What if I said that I wanted to go to war with you? I'd perish happy at your side. I didn't have any weapons in my hands. In fact, I didn't have anything at all. I gave you my shorts, but I had nothing of you. Not a single memento to prove that you had ever loved me.

As soon as I realized that it suddenly became very hard to say goodbye.

And I wonder how did I ever leave you before, how could I ever run away. They hurt, didn't they. I'm sorry. Why did all goodbyes always have to be that hard?

~()~

"Now we have to go."

I wish he didn't say it; I already knew.

…Germany is so sweet and kind and thoughtful…

But…even so, this can't be. "For you to leave, you must let me go."

'I'm not coming home with you.' 'Eat your dinner by yourself.' 'I really just want to be alone.'

I promised myself to Holy Roman Empire so many times.

Even if I must be alone until my country is wiped off the map, I am forever tied to him. Loyally. Always.

I don't-

"I love you too."

Germany, thank you but…

My carefully planned reply – it escapes me completely. And you don't say anything either.

Even though they hurt, your sputtering for an explanation on how our relationship isn't like that, of all the times you've scolded me, if anything, even if this is the only time, God, I'd wish you would speak! I can't take it!

"Germany-"

As my lips move to form the words, the transparent wall I kept between us suddenly collapses. I feel so warm and good inside.

"You can cry now."

I don't speak. I can't. I don't even want to try…

…Because you're holding me and I feel complete.

~()~

"Luddy! Luddy!" I'd shout, running like no tomorrow.

"This is the exact spot where you told me you loved me!"

"I remember," you'd say.

"Let's reenact it! Please, please, pretty please with pasta sauce on top?"

"Yes, yes…"

If me and Germany pass by this place the same time next year…

I wonder if it'd be like that…

What kind of person do you think I'd be, Holy Roman Empire?

And I wonder…

…What kind of person would you have become?

~~~(When First Love Ends_END)~~~

**A/N** – Gah! I brainstormed about the ending PERFECTLY last night, but fell asleep and didn't get to write it! XO So settle for this.

Was the transition of playful to serious Italy good enough?

This is my first GerIta fic which I am dedicating to (who else?) **Miss Macabre Grey** and **StarsofYaoi** (that's who else! XP). **MMG** didn't have the time to update her profile to tell me she likes GerIta! Boohoo. So that's what kinda pushed me to write one finally. ;P And **StarsofYaoi** wrote a freaking GORGEOUS GerIta one and…I wanted to make something simple but just as brilliant in return. :3 (BTW, it's called "Echo". GGRKS. XP)

My English version translation of the song "Hajimete Koi ga Owaru Toki" or "When First Love Ends" (or something like that) was altered slightly to match this HRE!GermanyxItaly situation. It was started really randomly when I tried to sing my version like Italy and I ended up changing some lyrics to be about HRE and pasta. XD And when I got to the end, I really liked the feeling it gave me as a storywriter. So I came up with a simple storyline and drew the ending in a wannabe-doujinshi way (XD). I'll upload it if you like. Then, I went STORY. XD

Also, if you want my English translation that FITS the flaps and is totally singable, go ahead and ask. XP That'd be the best in the world to have a Nicosinger sing my version. *drool* I mean, isn't that half of the awesomeness of an English cover by a Nicosinger? The voice and the lyrics? :D Can't fight that logic!

Did I pull it off you guys? And which would you rather read first, Germany's side or Italy's? Just saying that in your review would be enough! ^^

So for the umpteenth time, please review! XO

Thanks guys!

~TMRomance


End file.
